Currently pens and other writing instruments generally have a rigid barrel through which the writing mechanism, lead or ink cartridge passes. Such rigidity frequently leads to breakage as writing instruments are frequently carried in garment pockets, briefcases, purses and the like. In general, writing instruments such as gel ink pens and conventional ball point pens contain liquid ink, which is subject to release upon instrument breakage resulting in terrible ink stains.
Some writing instruments in sale may have flexible barrels; however, in order to maintain flexibility, the instruments offer a limited supply ink cartridge, a distinct disadvantage. Certain instruments on the market have bendable barrels made of soft plastic; however, the ink cartridge is restricted within the lower rigid part and may not be more than two inches long. The present invention overcomes such limitations of the available writing instruments, which are generally made of a rigid metal, plastic or other material, offering a novel design and approach to alleviating problems generally associated with writing instruments sold on the market.
Accordingly, there is a need for a writing instrument which has a flexible shaft but contains a standard size ink cartridge which is generally 4 inches or longer. There is an additional need to provide a writing instrument that can be produced in a variety of metallic finishes and colors. Further, there is a need to provide a writing instrument with a novel design, that is inexpensive and easy to produce.